Stargate Sg1 the Tree girl
by Starfreak10
Summary: a mysteries girl with a random tree in the dessert... not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Sg1 The Tree Girl**

**disclaimer i own nothing just fan made all rights go to the people who created stargate **

**Author's notes ok so this is my first story ok so be nice ... in other words you can be as mean as you want just keep in mind that i am harder on myself then most people and i have a good memory so your words will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life ... not jokeing my sister gave me a challenge making two storys this is one of them so here go's nothing**

**AU all seasons happened but Jack is a Colonel, Carter is a Major, Hammond is still the General of the SGC, Landry is head of homeworld security, Vala is on the team, Mitchell is on SG2 as Michael Patrick Coburn 2IC but Mitchell went with SG1 in Continuum if you look it up you will see that Michael Patrick Coburn is SG2's leader and Reynolds is SG3's leader and yes … Janet is dead I know sad frat regs were released cause the president thought that they should get something for saving the world so that's what he did**

Sg1 walks up the ramp to the stargate

Hammond calls out Sg1 you have a go God Speed

Jack stops at the wormhole you know Sir do you ever say anything else like hmm brake a leg cause you know we do that a lot Jack steps through the wormhole. Ok Kids let's get this show on the road… you know why does it have to be sandy? I hate sand planets Jack calls out

Daniel turns to Jack well we are out here cause there is a temple that SG6 found and I'm to translate the stones and artifacts that are in it and the General thought it would be a nice brake for us Daniel said!

Jack turns and says when I think of a brake I think of Carter and I fishing.

Well that's not what the General thinks says Daniel.

Jack Smiles and says oh and Rocks!

What? Daniels says.

You said artifacts I said Rocks Jack Smiles even bigger

Daniel rolls his eyes

Teal'c raised his eyebrow

Carter Smiles and turns and says uh Sir there is a little girl coming are way

Jack turns and the Little girls stops right in front of Sg1 and says hi I'm Naomi could you help me? my doll is stuck in that tree she points

Sg1 turns to look sg1 is all thinking the same thing there are no trees in the desert and they see it faraway one big tree Carter says sir?

and Jack says I know they turn back to the girl but she is gone.

Teal'c says could this be a trick that the heat is playing on us?

Well whatever it is I think we should check it out maybe the little girl is an Ancient and she wants us to go to the tree cause there is something important there! Daniels says.

The last time we trusted an ancient Jack says

but Daniels buts in she helped us remember.

Oh yeah Jack says.

Sir I think we should check in with the General before we do anything Carter said

I concur with Major Carter Teal'c says.

Jack turns around ok kids to the gate. After they talked to the General they start heading out the tree Jack turns to Daniel hey Danny boy why did your lover not come?

Daniel glares first of all she is not my lover second she went with Dr. Lam shopping.

Shopping?

Jack stares at Daniel but Carter buts in you know Shopping Sir it's something some girls like to do.

Jack turns to her yes I know but why would she want to go shopping instead of going off world?

Carter smiles well Sir Dr. Lam is getting married and wants Vala to help her in her shopping.

You know why would Doc Want to marry Mitchell anyway and Carter you didn't want to go wedding dress shopping with them?

Carter turns and says cause she loves Mitchell Sir and they're not going wedding dress shopping she is looking for a good outfit for when she leaves with Mitchell and you know Vala if you say shopping she is there.

The team stops in front of the tree and in the tree is the doll. Jack grabs it then they here thank you for getting my doll for me they all turn around and see's Naomi.

Daniel looks at her is there anyone else that leaves here or is it just you.

Naomi looks at him it's just me.

Carter says just you no one else.

Naomi frowns and says yup I live all on my own my family died fighting the Goa'uld.

Daniel says oh I'm sorry.

Naomi smiles it's ok I have been living on my own for three of your years now.

Carter looks at her how do you know how to measure are days to find out the year?

Naomi smiles I know everything about you I have been reading what you would call Sg6 minds for days I can see all thoughts like Colonel O'Neill is thinking what the Hell I say you really shouldn't think such dirty thoughts.

Jack jaw drops what the Hell.

Carter Smiles Sir I think we should take her with us she has no home here and no family I'm sure we can help her but there is just one more question how is there a tree in the desert?

Naomi smiles even bigger it was me who did it when I saw what your world was like through you and Sg6 I wanted to go and be with you Jack and Sam I want to live with you and we can be a nice happy family who kicks Goa'uld butt.

Teal'c raises his eyebrows but does not say anything Jack smiles well then let's take you home if Carter wants to be one happy family

Carter smiles sure Sir.

Daniel looks at them you guys are cheesy.

Jack gives him a look no were not.

Teal'c looks at him and for a split second Jack thought he saw Teal's mouth twitch into a smile I concur with Daniel Jackson you are both being cheesy.

Jack yells out oh for crying out loud at least Carter will take my side right Carter?

Carter turns to him sure Sir sure oh and Naomi I do have one more question you said help kick Goa'uld butt but we beat the Goa'uld three years ago how can we kick there butt if they are dead?

Naomi looks at her you have not killed Heka the god of but Daniel buts in Magic that explains it you do a lot of mind reading and making things come out of nowhere so you have the god of Magic come after you interesting I will have to do more research on him.

Teal'c looks at Naomi I have not heard of this one you call Heka.

Naomi turns to him cause he does not use Jaffa he use's Z-ings my people he takes them when they are children so they cannot resist like they can when they are adults that is how my family died fighting for the freedom of the children.

Teal'c walks up to Naomi and says you and I share something in common we both wish for the freedom of are people I have gotten my wish and someday you will also.

Naomi smiles even bigger you know Teal'c why do you like to make such long speeches about freedom?

Teal'c raise's his eyebrow but does not say anything. Naomi starts walking toward the gate and says oh and why do you like to raise your eyebrow?

The rest of Sg1 starts to the gate. Hey Naomi don't you already know the answer to that question Carter says.

Naomi turns to Carter and says your smart and yes yes I do but I still like to ask questions other whys it gets to quiet like oh I got a question for you why does the stargate get really cold when your inside it?

Carter smiles really big That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution but you know that didn't you.

Jack yells out Carter.

Naomi smiles I just wanted the Colonel to yell Carter at you cause I heard it in his mind but I wanted to hear it in person cause it's like he is annoyed but loving every second of it its weird.

Jack grunts ok let's get back to the gate and no more reading people's mind ok but you can read good old Hammond's mind I want to know what he is thinking.

Naomi looks up at him aww but I was having fun but ok can I at least read Teal'c's mind please pretty please.

Teal'c does not look at her but answers no you may not I am sorry but I like my mind to myself.

Naomi huffs ok…race you to the gate Naomi starts running

Jack yells out hey wait up my knee is hurting

Naomi stops ok i will wait.

Then Jack runs past her guchya

Naomi yells hey thats cheating if I was reading your mind I could of seen that you were cheating.

Jack smiles and yells back but that's the beauty of it.

Carter yells out you big cheater Sir but smiles.

Naomi yells come on Sam we have to beat him.

Once they get back to the gate Jack is laying on the steps and Carter is next to him with Naomi next to her and Teal'c just watching in the distance then Jack sits up well there you are Space Monkey what took you so long?

Daniel glares at him it only took me a couple of more minutes to get down here I could see you the whole time.

Jack smiles we could see you too we had Naomi reading your mind to make sure where you were Daniel dial up the gate would ya they all move away from the gate.

Daniel grunts and dials up the gate. Wants they manage to get a wormhole Daniel sends the code

and then Jack talk's in his walkie-talkie hey General we found the little girl she is all alone permission to come through the gate with her.

Then the General says permission denied I want a medical team to cheek her out first then if everything is all right then she may come through and have more scans on her.

After the medical team is done they all go through the General greets Naomi welcome to earth young lady then Naomi shrikes oh nobody has called me that before everyone called me a child oh I like this bald man from Texas.

The General looks at her funny.

Carter smiles she can read you mind Sir and everything that is in it.

The General looks at Sg1 briefing at 1300 get your medical cheeks and your showers and some lunch after they got all that done they head for the briefing room they explained to the General what happened and the General agreed that Jack and Sam will take her and the SGC will watch her when they are gone the president agreed to not tell anyone about her so secret organizations can't experiment on her. Now that they are all happy and everything Colonel O'Neill has to ask one more question he turns to Carter

can we get a dog…? THE END


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogu**e

**Disclaimer still the same don't Owen all rights go to the people who made stargate**

**A/N hehe could not help myself and I had chocolate so I'm in a love'ie dove'ie mood … and the fact that I just said is a example… by the way my English is not very good even though it's my first language**

Its Naomi's Birthday…

Naomi yells Jack, Sam Wake up wake up it's my birthday it's my birthday.

Jack peaks out from under the covers stop jumping on the bed or I'm coming after you.

Naomi smiles I'm not afraid of you.

Jack smiles oh yeah and he starts tickling her.

Naomi gets up and starts to run out of the room.

Jack gets up and runs to the door and shuts it and locks it he smiles even bigger oh Carter it's time to wake up.

Carter looks at him that was mean of you to lock her out.

Jack smiles fine you don't want a kiss from me.

Carter gives him a look.

Jack walks over to Carter and Kiss's her then they here the lock unlock and the door fly open and then stop and look in the door way

Naomi smiles eww stop kissing.

Jack looks at her hey no unlocking doors and opening them without telling me cause I could be getting change or something.

Naomi smiles even bigger I heard your kissing you too are very loud.

Carter smiles ok Naomi why don't you go get changed and we will be out to make breakfast in a minute

Naomi turns a round's ok but be quick please I'm hungry.

Later that day at Naomi's party. Looks around her and smiles all of Sg1 are here and Doctor Lam, Cassie, Hammond, Harriman and Siler.

Naomi turns to all of them and thanks them for the gifts then she turns to Jack are you going to give Sam her present now?

Jack looks at her I thought I told you to not read my mind.

Naomi smiles you did but I only did it cause I saw it in the bathroom in your cabinet then I had to know when you were going to give it to her.

Carter looks at them and gives them a questioning look.

Jack looks at Naomi why were you in my cabinet.

Naomi looks up I wanted one of your Simpsons band ads Jack turns and smiles oh… ah Carter can I see you out on the deck.

Carter looks at him ah sure they had out to the deck…

back in the living room Daniel looks at Naomi what's that about?

Naomi smiles you will see.

Teal'c raises his eyebrow

… back on the deck Jack smiles I was going to do this a bit later but I guess not he gets down on one knee and looks at Carter I know you may need some time to think about this Sam so you can take as long as you like so Samantha will you marry me?

Carter looks down at him and smiles I don't need any time to answer this Jack this feels right…Yes

Jack puts the ring on her figure and kiss's her… the End


End file.
